


Polyamorous Permission

by Omegathyst



Series: Falling for Arin [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Reader, Cock Tease, Complicated Relationships, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Manslaughter Kink, Multi, Obsessed Fan Reader, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polygrumps, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After Arin helped you escape from prison, he takes you to the GG headquarters to meet his boyfriend and wife. Much to your excitement, gaining Dan and Suzy's permission to be with Arin involves some very sexy trials...
Relationships: Arin Hanson/You, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/You, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Reader
Series: Falling for Arin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Amorous Arin

The name of the man staring back at you slipped out of your mouth. You stared into his deep brown eyes in the few moments that the both of you stood still, interrupted by Arin breaking from his spell and crashing into you, arms around your body in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry it took so long," Arin whimpered. " _Months_ of releasing video after video on our two channels, searching the name on your phone...I didn't even ask you-"

 _"Arin,"_ you pulled back, looking into his eyes again. "You couldn't, I was ripped away from you. I didn't even expect you to think twice about it, let alone do _this."_

"Could you two save the dramatics for after you leave?" An officer rolled their eyes, handing you a long black wig and sunglasses. "If I were you, Miss Killer Queen, I'd legally change that name of yours, get a new thumbprint, a wig, and so on. You’ll give her a real disguise, right? You won’t just throw a mustache on her and call her Bob?”

“You have my word,” Arin saluted the officer, winking at him. “If you’re still up for a fuck, my phone num-”

_“No.”_

“Ah, was worth a shot,” Arin turned to you, giving his million-dollar grin. “Sorry about this.”

“Arin, I told you, it’s alr-ahuhdihfidgihfu,” You protested as your vision turned to black. Feeling a scratchy surface against your fingers, you felt your body being thrown in the darkness as you shrieked in protest.

“Sorry babe, you can’t be seen,” You heard Arin’s caramel-smooth voice running into your ears. You gave up your shrieks and kicking, and instead fell limp into your new sack home. Your heart kept thumping away in it’s cage, imagining your fingers running over Arin’s arm...up his shoulders...your lips melding together against-

You squeaked as you felt your body being tossed against a solid wall of some sort, hearing a rigid click followed by cold silence. Was this a joke? Did he just bail you out to throw you in a ditch?

“Babe, don’t worry,” Arin’s voice broke the silence. “You’re in the trunk, I’m going to take you to our headquarters.”

“T-The Game Grumps one?” You gasped, tussling and turning in your dark space. _“Yes!”_

“I just got to make a few calls, and we’ll be there in an hour or so,” Arin explained. “Hang in there, okay love?”

Your heart jumped over his jump rope, the tips of your ears burning as you grinned.

“Of course.”

* * *

And so time had passed, the names Dan, Suzy, and Ross escaping Arin’s lips as he talked to his phone. After telling someone on the phone that he loved them, and appreciated their help, a silence passed for a few seconds.

“So you’ll be meeting my boyfriend and my wife, is that okay with you?” Arin finally said.

“Yeah! Any lover of my dearest Hanson is more than okay in my book,” You chirped. As you attempted to continue speaking, a sudden bump and scream echoed from what sounded like a distance. “Whoa, what the fuck?”

“S-Sorry, I accidentally ran over someone,” Arin groaned. “Shit, I gotta drive faster. _Fuck, sorry, sorry, sorry-”_

You felt your weight press further against the trunk wall and a rigid _vrrrrrrr_ sound, spinning circles around your mind.

 _“Shit, fuck,_ ** _tits and ass,_** I promised myself I’d stop,” Arin whimpered.

Feeling an aching burn within your loins, you climbed out of the sack you were in, climbed over the wall, and landed on the back seats of the car. Arin stopped at a red light, and swung his head to gawk at you.

“W-What are you doing out of the bag, you cou-”

Lurching forward, you reached your hand towards the back of his luscious hair and gripped it, pressing your lips against the lips of Arin Manslaughter Hanson. Moaning, you pressed your tongue against his lips, and quickly felt Arin’s tongue join yours in a dance that only stirred your pussy more.

“Never thought I’d meet someone like me,” You whispered, pulling away from the kiss. “You don’t have to feel ashamed. Their life meant **_nothing_ ** in the face of our love.”

You gulped, looking down at his hands.

“If y-you’ll have me, that is,” You squeaked, feeling your face getting hotter.

 _“Thank you,_ I knew there was something about you,” Arin looked away, driving at the green light. “I wish it were that simple. But you’re on the run now, and I’m not the only one you need permission for. Y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” You nodded. “Who is this boyfriend of yours, anyway? I want to make a good impression on both of them.”

Arin smiled, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye.

“Dan Avidan.”

“I knew it!” You grinned, pumping a fist in the air. “That bitch owes me twenty dollars!”

“You’re supposed to be dead, remember?”

 _“Fuck!”_ You hissed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll send Dan to rob her house,” Arin clapped a hand over your shoulder. “Back in the bag you go, babe.”

You nodded, climbing back the same way you came. In only a few more minutes, the two of you would arrive at the headquarters you’ve longed for. The idea of Suzy’s razor-sharp stare gazing you as she contemplated your request, sent shivers running down your back. Dan, glancing at you with his wary gaze, gulping at the thought of sharing his boyfriend…

You squealed, shoving several fingers inside your pussy and biting your lip.


	2. Scandalous Suzy

The office was bigger than the one you’d seen in their tour videos.

Arin had explained that it was a relatively new office, showing you the various knick-knacks from different power hours.  _ Their  _ absence ran down your skin, feeding the inferno between your legs. What was in store for you? Was...was it what you thought was in store for you?

“So, this is the girl that my husband bailed out of prison.”

_ Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck- _

“H-Hey!” You squeaked, turning around to face Suzy’s piercing blue eyes, her fingers dancing in her black and blonde hair. She slowly bit her lip, her arms crossed.

You were glad for once, that Arin didn’t touch you. For if he did, it felt like the damn within you would explode. Forcing your left hand into your pocket, and your right hand thrown into the space between you and Suzy, you told her your name.

“Although, I’ll probably be going by a new name soon,” You told her, your hand still untouched. “I...oh god, you must hate me. I’ll go back to prison, l-leave you guys alone-”

You gasped for breath, as Suzy lunged for you and wrapped her arms around you, crushing you in a lung-squeezing hug. You felt her face buried into the crook of your neck, and you bit your lip as you felt stars enter your vision. Your body shamelessly shuddering, you prayed to every known deity she wouldn’t notice. Suzy pulled away, raising an eyebrow at you.

“I know the mean look can be a turn-on…” Suzy glanced at Arin. “But you should know that I’m not like that outside the bedroom. Did...did you just cum? From a hug?”

Jesus Christ.

“I...I suppose you were right about the mean persona,” You gulped, feeling heat gathering in your face. “So, real talk, am I allowed to...y’know…”

You nudged your head in Arin’s direction, ignoring the stickiness in your pants.

“Allowed to what?” Suzy asked, batting her eyelashes and smiling.

“To d-date your husband,” You looked at the wall, scratching your hair.

“I dunno,” Suzy grinned. “Are you?”

Your mouth dropped open, a tornado of thoughts spinning in your head. Your foot barely moved off the ground when Suzy giggled.

“I’m messing with you,” Suzy laughed. “I  _ suppose  _ I can give you my blessing, although I’d like to see how this new girl can  _ satisfy _ my husband.”

“Suzy, you don’t even know if she swings that way,” Arin pointed out.

Before Suzy could respond, you stepped forward and gripped her shoulders, leaning forward and pressing your lips against her own. Suppressing a grin, you took two fingers and ripped a messy line through Suzy’s shirt. The ripped shirt fell to the floor, and you glanced down at it.

“Woops?” You glanced up at her, only for her to rip your shirt in half. Suzy shoved you to the ground, jumping after you and crashing her lips against yours. She snuck her hand up your back as she sank her teeth into your lip. Feeling her hand fiddle with your bra, the bra fell to the ground alongside the torn shirt pieces.

Suzy stopped biting your lip, pushing her tongue into your mouth instead. Your heart danced to the feeling of her filling your mouth, and you wrapped your arms around her, closing your eyes and moaning into her mouth.

“Holy shit.”

You looked over Suzy’s shoulder, feeling the current blush on your cheeks intensify as your eyes landed on Dan Avidan.

“H-Hey, I’m Arin’s friend-girl,” You chuckled. “I’m gonna fuck his wife now.”

“You mean _ I’m _ going to be fucking  _ you,” _ Suzy grinned. “The strap-on, Dan?”

Your thoughts short-circuited as a flying strap-on landed in the woman’s hand. Suzy pulled apart from the foreplay, taking off her clothes and setting up the strap-on between her legs tightly before nodding her head at your bottom half.

“Pants, underwear, now,” Suzy whispered.

“Yes mommy,” You squeaked, kicking off the pants and dirty underwear. “A-Are the cameras still on?”

“Why? Hoping to get your first porno?” Suzy retorted. “You’d be so lucky, fugitive girl. Now, impale yourself on my cock.”

You lurched forward, pausing as you looked at the cameras on the wall. You were already naked, inches away from the strap-on snugly pressed against Suzy’s pussy. What was there to lose?

You finally resumed motion, placing your right hand around the strap-on and swirling your tongue around it. Leaning forward and placing half of it in your mouth, you gagged as you felt something pushing your mouth down further and further.

“Just imagine _this_ around your cock, Dan,” Suzy purred. “I can only imagine she’ll want to commit to bedding  _ both  _ of her crush’s lovers.”

You felt Suzy lean into you as something wiggled inside your pussy, ramming deeper inside. Another similar pressure wiggled alongside in your pussy, as the two objects rammed into you in sync. A high-pitched sound escaped around the strap-on, and the motion stopped. You saw Suzy pull her hand back, licking her two fingers.

“You’ll be fucking yourself on this stick, and getting _ me  _ off,” Suzy explained. “Anymore questions, you little horn-dog?”

You shook your head like a wet dog.

“Good girl,” Suzy smirked as you climbed on top of her, slowly impaling yourself on the cock-shaped strap-on. It was average size, which eased your spinning thoughts as you gasped. From this angle, you could finally see Arin and Dan. Arin’s eyes were wide and his face was red as his fingers traced the bulge in his pants. Dan on the other hand, looked like a deer in the headlights, biting his lip. His hand had disappeared into his pants as he sharply breathed through his nose.

“L-Like what you see, boys?” Your smirk was short-lived, replaced by a sharp gasp and feminine squeal.  **_“Yes, Suzy._ ** Your cock feels  _ divine _ inside me.”

_ “Fuck, faster,” _ Suzy gasped as part of the strap-on stimulated her. Her right hand gripped one of your ass cheeks as the other hand swung over, echoing a loud  _ slap  _ on your ass. You squealed to the ceiling, spewing gibberish about being fucked by Dan, Arin, and every other Grump that resided in the office.

_ “I’ll fuck the janitor if you asked!”  _ You screamed. A soft laugh escaped Dan’s mouth before he bit his lip again, lowering his pants and exposing the long cock he was jerking off in the open. Arin stared, keeping his hands away from his crotch now. You stared at him, allowing your tongue to loll out of your mouth as you threw your head back.

_ "Ah, ah, ah Suzy!!!”  _ You wailed, squirting a sticky waterfall down the strap-on. Suzy lunged forward, biting into your breast as her orgasm came crashing down on her as well. You collapsed off the strap-on, cum rolling onto the floor. After several minutes of catching your breath, you turned over on your knees, facing away from the two men as you used your fingers to pull your ass cheeks apart, exposing the leaking flower to them.

_ “So,” _ the word rolled off your tongue like honey.  **_“Who’s next?”_ **


	3. Double-Dick Dan

You glanced to the side, seeing Suzy still on the floor, her chest rising and falling as a gasp escaped her lips.

_ “Christ, Arin,”  _ Suzy groaned. “Did you bring a succubus to us?”

“If he did, I’d  _ love _ to sin tonight,” You saw Dan lick his lips, raising an even thicker strap-on into view. “Baby girl, what is your name?”

You told him your name, turning to stare at the wall as you heard someone stepping closer.  _ And closer… _

...you gasped as you felt something firmly pressing against your pussy lips and something even stickier and warmer pressing against your asshole.

“Ever been fucked in both holes?” You shook your head to that question. “Well, bouncing on Suze will be  _ nothing _ compared to this, baby girl. The lube, Arin?”

You perked up as you grinned at Arin over your shoulder, watching as the silent and blushing man handed Dan the lube before turning around with a  _ swish  _ and returning to his previous spot.

_ “Thank you, Arin~”  _ you smirked, thrusting your ass closer to Dan. You bit your lip as you felt cold liquid being pushed into your asshole, stretching your insides. You gasped as you felt fingers enter your pussy as well. The double stimulation clouded your thoughts and gave a burning sensation from the tips of your ears to the wild heartbeat inside your chest.

“Oh fuck,” you gulped as the stimulation stopped. “Take me, Dan.”

“I thought you’d  _ never  _ ask,” you felt two hands grip your ass cheeks as he pushed forward, both his dick and the strap-on entering you at the same time. A sharp moan escaped your lips as he pushed more inches into your asshole and pussy, stopping as he was halfway in.

“You alright, baby girl?” Dan reached over, turning your face to the side with his side, leaning over and whispering. “He’ll be pleased either way, so no pressure. Okay, babe?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m only doing this for him,” You grinned, pushing yourself further onto the duel fuck-sticks. Dan’s eyes widened, only for a moment, before he returned the grin, pushing in to meet your thrusts. You basked in the feeling of his balls slapping against your clit, the overall fullness in both your holes, yet you held onto something more.

“Let’s switch positions,” you managed to flip yourself onto your back while keeping both cocks inside you. Dan blinked several times, before nodding and resuming his thrusts. You reached your hand to your chest, squeezing one of your nipples and letting out a sharp gasp. Dan’s thrusts were getting more sporadic as he groaned a  _ “fuck”  _ under his breath.

“Kiss me,” you growled.

Dan glanced over in Arin’s direction before turning back to you and lunging forward, connecting his lips to yours as your tongues danced to their own symphony. You felt warm liquid pouring into your asshole as you moaned in Dan’s mouth, feeling yourself cream on his strap-on. Slowly, you two ended the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes.

_ “Holy shit,” _ Dan whispered, giving you a lop-sided grin.

“Holy shit is right,” you snickered, feeling Dan exiting both your holes.

“Alright, alright, you had your fun,” You saw Arin pull Dan away, unhooking the strap-on and tossing it to the side. “Let’s get these strap-ons cleaned up.”

You surveyed your surroundings as you began putting your clothes back on, noticing that Suzy had left, and then smirking at you saw a dark streak over Arin’s unzipped pants.

“Don’t tell me  _ you _ didn’t have fun,” You wiggled your eyebrows at Arin. Arin looked away, running a hand through his hair.

Before he could respond, you finished putting your clothes back on as you stood up, walking over to Arin and pressing your nose against his nose, feeling your heart racing.

“I got permission from your lovers,” You winked. “After we get my new name and identity, I want to go out with you to a restaurant. Is that okay with you,  _ boyfriend?” _

“More than okay,” Arin whispered. “Want to play some video games with me and Dan?”

“I’d be honored,” You responded, your hand reaching down to his crotch. Just as your fingers danced over his bulge, you zipped up his pants zipper, patting the bulge in his pants briefly before walking away. As you followed Dan down the hallway, you glanced at the blushing man and said “Meet you there,  _ Hanson.” _


End file.
